GravityFalls: Return to the Falls
'''Gravity Falls: Return to the Falls '''is a Disney XD movie based on the popular animated tv show Gravity Falls and was released in the summer of 2018 The Plot The movie is set several years after the events of the finale and Dipper and Mabel are now nineteen years old and are both returning to Gravity Falls for the summer. Stan and Ford have both returned to the shack where they have been employed by Soos to run the shack alongside him as co-owners, after the first few weeks of living in the shack, Stan tells Ford that he had been getting hallucinations of Bill Cipher and Ford creates a machine so that he, Dipper and Mabel can see into Stan's mind. The trio make the horrifying discovery that Bill has managed to resurrect himself with a spell and has managed to implant fragments of himself into a new employee of the Mystery Shack named Lewis. Once Bill has been able to possess Lewis, Bill plans to meet the elder gods, beings that existed before the creation of the universe and Bill plans to convince them that the universe must be destroyed as the inhabitants are too dangerous, when the universe is destroyed the elder gods will create a new universe in order to start again It's up to Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, Soos, Stan, Ford, MccGucket, Gideon, Pacifica and Robbie to stop Bill and save their very existence by travelling to numerous locations and countries. Sub Plots Mabel's sub plot Since Dipper and Mabel have both finished College, Dipper and Mabel are stuck in what choices they should make in the future, Dipper was given an opportunity to attend Yale in Connecticut whereas Mabel wants to start work as an artist and performer in Broadway and they both wanted to use this summer as a farewell to their friends but as the movie progresses Mabel loses motivation towards Broadway because of how difficult it is getting a job or role in Broadway Dipper's sub plot Before the events of the movie, Dipper decides to use this summer to date Wendy after she tells him that they can date since they are at a point where the age difference is no longer a problem but when he arrives in Gravity Falls he develops a crush on Pacifica and becomes confused on who he would like to pursue a relationship with, Pacifica Northwest who shares a mutual crush with him but it afraid to tell him because of the events of the series or Wendy Corduroy who was his first childhood crush and but are both subconsciously uncomfortable about dating each other due to the previous age difference Soos's sub plot After Melody tells him that she is pregnant, Soos struggles to cope with approaching fatherhood as well as fearing how he will be able to make enough money to support his family because of Stan and Fords return to the shack. Melody also wants Soos to get a home of his own which causes him to become nervous towards the idea of living in his own home for the first time. The Cast Edit * Jason Ritter as Dipper * Kristen Schaal as Mabel * Alex Hirsch as Grunkle Stan, Soos and Bill Cipher * Jackie Buscarino as Pacifica * Linda Cardellini as Wendy * Carl Faruolo as Grenda * T.J. Miller as Robbie * Niki Yang as Candy * J.K. Simmons as Ford * Thurop Van Orman as Gideon * Seth Green as Lewis * Mark Hamill as elder god Ipsum * Clancy Brown as elder god Fortitudo * Bill Nighy as elder god Anima Trivia * Wendy mentioning the Weirdness magnetism when the group discovers that the elder gods live in different locations references the fact that the magnet attracts all sorts of weird creatures and beings to Gravity Falls. * The names of the elder gods are Latin, Ipsum is latin for smart, Fortitudo is latin for strength and Anima is latin for soul. * Lewis's lack of awareness towards Bill is because of the 'nevermind all that act' which prevents the townsfolk from speaking about weirdmageddon. Lewis is also new to the town and is only hired to work in the shack to fill Wendy's work shifts at the Shack. Category:Fanon Category:Gravity Falls Category:Films based on cartoons